It's Over, Casanova
by xxhikari E
Summary: LJ30romances. His feet were cold. Only she could fix it. Sakura and Kiba.


**It's Over, Casanova**

**xxhikari E**

**Summary - LJ30romances.** His feet were cold. Only she could fix it.Sakura and Kiba.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Theme: #1 - Cold Feet**

**A/N: 04/12/08: **Not yet edited. Just a drabble. A different take on 'cold feet'. Excuse the cheesy ending. Spreading the Kiba x Sakura, because we need to.

**One-Shot**

Inuzuka Kiba was not a happy camper.

Inuzuka Kiba was especially not a happy camper with warm feet.

He was currently rendered paralyzed (along with cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, chakra depletion, and poison) and his feet were rather cold in the stiff hospital bed that he had become well acquainted to during the past few hours. The bright white walls that were meant to look inviting gave off a seemingly obnoxious attitude that made Kiba feel sick in his stomach. The dusty window beside his bed had its shutters turned up, effectively letting in the moon's particularly radiant glow and was wide open.

It was nearing winter and the weather had dropped a considerable amount below average, so Kiba was befuddled on why his nurse would open the window so widely. He, of course, had been the perfect gentleman and greeted (shamelessly hit on) her accordingly.

But, a patient is a patient and should be treated well nonetheless. He hoped that one of the nurses would be doing rounds before the hospital closed down for the night. Sadly, there was no way he could call for assistance otherwise since he had already been treated.

The dog trainer frowned as a breeze swept through his room, tickling over his exposed feet that were nearly numb from the cold.

But he was Inuzuka Kiba- a small cold shouldn't effect him. He had been on countless grueling missions where his conditions were worse. For some reason, though, this peeved him more than anything.

The clicking of heels echoed down the hallway and Kiba would've sat up in anticipation, but his body would not let him.

They stopped suddenly and light conversation could be heard directly behind his door.

A ringing laughed covered his ears, and a light knock tapped the hardwood. Not a second later, the door flung open.

"Why bother knocking if you're going to open the door anyways?" Kiba frowned and tilted his head up as much as he could to catch sight of the intruder.

A familiar tone perked his ears, and the footsteps approached him. Suddenly, a flash of pink caught his eye as a pretty face leaned over. "Well, you couldn't have stopped me anyways." She stood straight and flashed him a smile, holding a clipboard behind her back.

"Sakura." Kiba greeted. The last time he saw her was three weeks ago. Naruto, that idiot, spontaneously declared that there should be a party thrown for the Konoha Eleven, since the last batch of them had just officially made it to jounin status. They shared a couple drinks, engaged conversation, and also had a few dances together. It was overall a pleasant night that he spent with the pink-haired kunoichi, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested.

"Hey," She began poking and prodding at his body, occasionally scribbling something in the clipboard. "How do you feel?"

The Inuzuka gave her an 'isn't-it-obvious' look, one eyebrow raised defensively and lips moving to the right side of his face, but he responded anyways. "Like shit," He then grinned suggestively. "Care to fix me?"

Another ring of laughter greeted his ears, soft and pretty and above-all sweet.

"Maybe next time, Casanova. For now, the only thing that can help you is some rest." Her intricate green eyes twinkled as she grinned at him, and it gave him a small feeling in his chest. It was subtle, but effective and it made him want to keep talking.

Kiba let out a loud, obnoxious sigh (that hurt his chest a little more than he bargained for). "Shame. Maybe the next nurse that comes around will have the skill to attend to my needs."

She played along, raising a slender eyebrow. She put the wooden clipboard aside and walked up to his bed, hands planted firmly on her waist. "Oh?"

"Oh, yeah, there's that one hot chick- I forgot her name, but she was here earlier-" He continued to rattle on about the nurse. He watched her reaction the whole time as a reluctant smile crept onto her face. "Yeah, she totally dug me." Kiba boasted falsely.

"Of course," Sakura drawled. "And that's why she asked me to take her patient, Inuzuka Kiba, right?"

The shinobi frowned. "Well, that's rude." He failed to mention the irony in his statement. "It must be because she's afraid that she's too affected by my charming personality, and wouldn't be able to focus on her work with me around."

"Must." The Haruno agreed sarcastically. "Alright then, Inuzuka-san. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"Yes, actually." He confirmed. He tilted his head towards the open window. "Can you close that window, medic-san? It's getting awfully drafty in here, and my feet are cold."

Sakura abruptly burst into laughter and Kiba could feel his ego drop a couple inches.

"Really, Kiba. You're a jounin _ninja_, but you can't take a little wind?" She made no move to close the window, and it made his frown deepen.

"My feet are cold." He repeated. Kiba attempted a puppy-dog look, but sadly, his reputation with dogs did not pull through as he drew back in failure. "It's bothering me, and I can't sleep."

The green-eyed kunoichi sighed and approached the window, closing it with a soft _click_. "Only because you need the sleep." She straightened and adjusted her skirt. "If that's all, I'll be leaving now."

He didn't want her to leave.

His brain scattered around, searching for things to say to stop her from going.

"Tell me how Naruto's doing." He blurted out.

The corners of her lips raised. "Since when do you care about Naruto's welfare?" But it was effective because she didn't make a move to leave.

"He's... a friend." Kiba protested.

"Well, he's doing fine." She began to walk to the door, heels clicking just like before. "I'm sorry, Kiba, I have other patients to attend to."

"My feet," He tried. "They're still cold."

It made Sakura smile. And because he was Kiba, she walked over and pulled the light blanket over his feet.

"Thank-you. But my arm, it's starting to sting and-"

She leaned over and pressed a light kiss on his slightly open lips.

"Goodnight, Kiba."

He grinned at her. "Yeah."

His whole body suddenly felt a whole lot warmer.

**Started: 04.12.2008; Finished: 04.19.2008; Posted; 04.19.2008**


End file.
